legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P4/Transcript
(Shade, Ava and Katlyn are seen walking down the street) Shade: Man, beautiful day out today! Katlyn: Yeah tell me about it! Ava: The sky looks very pretty out today. Shade: Nothing like a good meal with good friends and a walk outside. Ava: Yeah. Katlyn: You are a good Targhul Shade. Shade: Thanks! (The 3 continue to walk together happily. Shade however suddenly gets a bad feeling) Shade:... *Thinking* Seems my assassin training is kicking in.... Someone is follow us... Ava: O-Oh Shade? Shade: Hm? Ava: D-Do you think we could hang out again sometime? Shade: Oh definitely! You two are friends after all! Ava: N-Nice. Katlyn: You know, I was hoping Ava could make some human friends, but the fact she made a friend like you Shade, made this day worth it. Shade: Thanks Katlyn! (Katlyn and Ava both smile as they continue forward. Shade though gets more worried) Shade: *thinking* I can feel it.... More are coming... *Outloud* H-Hey how much long till we get to your house? Ava: S-Should only be a few more blocks. Katlyn: Why? Shade:...Just wondering. (Shade starts to look around) Shade: *Thinking* They're aren't any people. I don't like this. This really isn't- (Shade then notices a van driving down the road) Shade: *Stops* … Katlyn: Shade? Ava: W-Why'd you stop? Shade: Girls. Stay behind me. Katlyn: Huh? What are- Shade: Stay behind me! Katlyn: ! Ava: W-What is it?? Shade: Company. (The Van soon stops near the group. The side door opens and suddenly, several thugs start to step out) Ava: *Gasps and grabs Katlyn's arm* I-I-Its them.... Katlyn:..... Thug #1: Well well well. Thug #5: Look who we found boys. Shade: Thought I told you to piss off. Thug #2: You honestly think we'd listen to a freak like you? Get real. Shade: So you guys REALLY wanna die that badly? Thug #6: You're the only one who's gonna die freak. Thug #7: We got you surrounded. Shade: Surrounded? Ava: *Gasp* Shade! (Shade looks behind him and sees more thugs stepping out from behind an alley) Shade:.... Katlyn:...... Thug #7: Told you. Shade:..... Thug #1: Now what freak? Shade: *Thinking* I know I'm not supposed to kill, but if they hurt either of these two, I might snap. Ava: S-S-S-Shade...? Katlyn: I-Its okay Ava. R-Right Shade? Shade: Yeah. Don't worry. I'll protect you two. Thug #8; Oh look at that. The freak is protecting little girls. Thug #9: Whoa hey boys! Check her out! (Some of the thugs check out Katlyn) Thug #11: ooooh baby she'll do nicely. Katlyn: Gnn… Shade: Any of you lay a FINGER on them and I'll- ???: You'll do... What? Freak? (Some of the thugs in front of Shade move aside as a man dress in some techy armor steps up to Shade) Shade: *Thinking* The fuck? ???: What. Are you gonna do? Shade:...... (Shade notices a logo on the man's shoulder. The same logo from the armor of the Sigma Federation) Shade:..... ???: What? You see the logo? Yeah, we stole this from one of those old ruins. Restored it to working order. Shade: That's from the Sigma Federation.... ???: Oh yeah. The big bad organization that sought the power of Alkorin. Shade: So what does that make you? ???: A bad boy. Shade:..... Katlyn: Shade can you just kick his ass already so we can go home? I'm sick of looking at him. Shade: … You should know something "Bad Boy". I'm with the Defenders. And we've beaten the Federation. ???: Really now? Shade: That's right. So you got one chance. Back off. Now. Or die. ???: Hmmm... I got. A better idea. (The armored man holds up an arm) ???: How's this sound? (Suddenly the man fires a sound wave that focuses on Shade) Shade: !!! *Covers his ears* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ava: S-SHADE!!! Shade: *Thinking* Son of a...BITCH!! (Shade collapses on the ground due to the pain of the sound) ???: Boys. Grab the girl and the other freak. Load them in the van. Katlyn and Ava: !! Thug #4: Heh with pleasure! Katlyn: Y-YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US!! I MEAN IT!! Ava: K-Katlyn?? (The thugs start to approach) Shade: No... Katlyn: A-Ava! Ava: Huh?! Katlyn: RUN!! (Katlyn pushes Ava away) Ava: AH!! (Katlyn high kicks a thug in the face) Thug #4: GAHH! Ava: K-KATLYN!!! Shade: K-Katlyn... A-Ava... *Tries to get up* N-Need to.... ???: Stay down freak! *Fires again* Shade: AHHHH!!! *Falls back down* Ava: N-No....NOOO!!!! (Ava rushes up and bites down on a Thug's neck) Thug #3: !!! (Ava wrestles the man down before he bleeds out and dies) Katlyn: Ava! Ava: ! Oh no, w-what did I- ???: Shoot it! (A thug then shoots Ava three times, knocking her down) Katlyn: *Gasp* AVA!! *Gets grabbed* AHH!! HEY LET GO OF ME!!! ???: Load them up boys! (Shade slowly lifts his up to see the thugs going back in the van. He sees two carrying Ava who's outcold and sees another carrying a struggling Katlyn toward the van) Katlyn: PUT ME DOWN!! LET ME GOOOOO!!! Shade: A....Ava.....K....Katlyn..... ???: Still think you're tough shit kid? Shade:..... ???: You're nothing. Shade: Fuck.....you.... (The leader smirks and takes a step back. Shade sees the girls being loaded into the van) Katlyn: SHAAAAAAAAAADE!! (The leader kicked Shade in the face and everything goes black) (................................) ???: *Voice* Shade....?! Shade...!? Shade: *Moans* (The scene opens as Shade opens his eyes. Ghira and Amber are seen looking at him) Ghira: Shade?! Shade:......Ghira...? Ghira: Dude! What happened!? You've been gone for hours! I got worried and went looking for you! Amber: Um hi there. We haven't met but I'm Amber. I wanted to help Ghira look for you. Shade: *Groans* My head... Ghira: Amber, help me get him up. Amber: Right. (The two help Shade up) Shade: *Groans* Ghira: You okay? Shade: Yeah yeah I'm fine.....I.....*Gasp* Ghira: Wh- Shade: AVA!! KATLYN!!! Ghira: Huh? Amber: Ava? Katlyn? Shade: Those bastards!! Those goddamn fucking BASTARDS!!!! (Shade kicks a building HARD) Ghira: Whoa Shade! What's going on!? Shade: What do you think?! I made friends with a girl and her Targhul friend, and they BOTH got captured by some dude and his goons!! Ghira: Wait what?! Amber: Kidnappers?! Shade: That's not even the worst part! The leader of these guys... Ghira. They got Sigma Federation Technology. Ghira: The Federation!? Shade: Yeah! Apparently they broke into an old ruin and salvaged their tech! Ghira: Not good.... Shade: And what's worse, they're using it to run a goddamn sex trafficking ring! Amber: *Gasp* Shade: I just know they're gonna sell Katlyn into this! Goddamn that stupid sound based weapons!! I should have just attacked!! WHy didn't I just... GRAAA!!! Ghira: Dude, dude, first of all. Shade: What!? Ghira: Chill. Okay? Shade:.... Ghira: I know you're angry. But that's not gonna help them okay? So just relax. Shade:.... *Inhales and exhales* …. Ghira: Good. Now, why don't we go get backup before we try anything? Shade: Who are we gonna get? Ghira: Last I heard, Yang and the others are down the street at Sammy's. Shade: Yeah. They should be at Sammy's. And if not, they might be at the Mansion. Amber: We should split up! You two go to Sammy's, I'll go back to the Mansion and tell the Defenders what's happened! Ghira: Good idea Amber. Stay on your guard though. These bastards might still be out there. Amber: Right! (Amber runs off) Shade:.....So, is she.... Ghira: Part dog? Yes. Shade: Wow. So you are hooking up with a dog? Ghira: Can we not right now? Shade: *Shakes head* Gah right right! Now's not the time to worry about this stupid bet! If anything happens to Ava or Katlyn.... I'd never forgive myself. Ghira: Come on. (The two run off. The scene then cuts to Ava waking up in a dark room) Ava: *Moans*.....H-Huh? (Ava sits up and looks around) Ava:.....K-....Katlyn....? (Ava finds no one with her in the room) Ava:.......Hello....? (Silence.) Ava:......... (Ava curls up in the corner, afraid for her safety) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts